Kiss the Rain
by shattered melodies
Summary: "KC can't sleep. He can barely eat anymore. Thoughts were clouding up his mind twenty-four-seven." He wants Clare back; Clare's dating Eli. But that doesn't mean that he's about to give up. Sequel to "Our Secret." Eclare, some KC/Clare friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Sparks

**Hey, guys. :) Another Degrassi fanfiction, heading your way!  
If you read my other fanfiction, Our Secret, you can think of this as a sequel.  
Actually, I think it is the sequel. :D?  
This is basically... KC wants Clare back. She's in relationship with Eli.  
And KC's gonna do whatever it takes to win her back,  
but will he succeed? :O  
Haha, read it if you want to. xD**

**I know you're all probably sick of hearing it,  
but thank you all so much for reading.  
I love you so much; muchos, muchos, muchos! :*  
Hah. xD Review for me, please!**

**I, obviously, own nothing! Duh.  
**

**

* * *

Kiss the Rain: Part One; Sparks**  
_~A Degrassi Fanfiction~_

KC can't sleep. He can barely eat anymore. Thoughts were clouding up his mind twenty-four-seven. He couldn't stop living in his head. His performance during football practice was beginning to suffer, and Coach was beginning to notice. It all started when he saw Clare get back-hand slapped by Fitz. He saw her blood run down her pale face, and he wanted to cry. How could somebody so sweet and beautiful deserve such a disgusting punishment; and by somebody who was just as equally gross? It was lucky that Eli had begun to attack him; otherwise, KC wouldn't have been able to control his anger. He probably would've destroyed Fitz for hurting his ex-girlfriend.

KC wanted to visit her in the hospital, but he couldn't help but think of it as a weird thing to do. The day after Clare was released, and she was roaming the halls of Degrassi once more, he could breathe. But there was a permanent reminder of that time stitched across her forehead. How he wished he could run up to her and just kiss it; make her feel better. It broke his heart to see it… and he found that he couldn't stop staring.

He began noticing the little things about her. She would tap her pencil eraser on her binder in class when she was heavily thinking. She wouldn't laugh or smile when someone cracked a joke in class (well, for the ten days that Fitz was suspended). She always seemed to be thinking of something else other than class, and that was nothing like her. The Clare that KC knew was beyond smart; and for a little while, she seemed almost behind. He wondered if she was alright. When she walked out of class on the seventh day of Fitz's suspension, he followed her and tried to talk.

"Hey, Clare!" He said with an innocent smile and perky voice. But Clare just looked at him blankly and muttered a quiet, "hi." Oh no; did he somehow screw up? It wouldn't have been the first time…

"How… how are you?" He asked; walking her to her next class without even thinking. Clare didn't even look at him in the least bit. She seemed rather annoyed that he was even communicating with her.

"Fine, you?" She responded in monotone. He could feel the coldness in her response but he just shrugged it off.

"I'm fine!" There was a quick, awkward silence; very uncomfortable. But KC wanted to keep talking, even though Clare was walking faster; trying to give him the slip.

"Uhm, Clare, I was wondering… we should catch up some time! I really miss talking to you," He couldn't help but feel a light blush on his cheeks. His heart just seemed to be beating a little faster than usual. Clare paused; a look of surprise and a hint of disgust written in her face. She stopped, paused, and turned to face KC.

"Er," She started; not wanting to hurt his feelings (though a part of her did want to). "Maybe we should."

"You free tonight after school?"

"No. I have to go to Eli's house to make sure he doesn't fall behind in English," Lucky Eli. Something in KC's heart just dropped; he really wanted to spend time with her. But, she had to spend time with Doctor Doom, just to make sure he was caught up.

"Oh." He responded bitterly; his eyes narrowing. "You sure you can't ditch him for a few hours?"

"No, KC, I can't." He could've sworn that there was a snarl in her tone of voice. For a mere second, he feared for his life.

"How about-?" Clare cut him off immediately.

"How about you stop trying so hard? Please, I'm not in the mood." And right there, Clare was walking away from him. He couldn't help but stare at her back with a sad expression. He wanted to be the one Clare would turn to when she was upset and crying; she looked like she was about to at any minute. What was wrong? He sighed viciously as the bell rang and he sprinted off to his math class.

When the suspension period was over and Fitz and Eli were back in school, KC kept hearing this absurd rumor about Fitz. Jenna was telling him all about it.

"There's this intense rumor going around that Fitz is gay!" She told him when they were sitting on a bench outside the school. KC stared ahead of him; both arms in his lap and not even daring to touch the blonde cheerleader next to him. He's been used to tuning her voice out for the past eight days, but when it came to Fitz, he instantly cared about what she was talking about.

"Are you serious…?" He replied; furrowing his brow. He would never guess that he was; not that he cared in the least bit.

"Yeah, Alli told me that he makes out with his two friends that follow him around all the time," He was trying to imagine all that going on in his head and he couldn't help but cringe in disgust.

"That's way more than I needed to know, Jenna…" His voice was unbelievably cold. Jenna's eyes widened in surprise. _'He's been acting weird ever since Clare-bear got hurt…'_ She thought to herself. _'But why…?'_

"Sorry… well, I'll see you later; love you," She leaned in to kiss him, but KC turned his head away from her; his eyes even colder than his voice as he glanced at her.

"Not now. I'm in no mood…" It wasn't his fault that he always felt so ticked off around Jenna. It was all about the Power Squad or how there was some sort of drama going on in school. He couldn't care less at this point. He shook his head, swung his backpack over his shoulder, and looked away. "Bye." And there he left her in the dust.

As he entered the school, he saw Clare talk to a heavily beaten Fitz. His heart quickened as he stared in amazement; she sounded so much stronger.

"How does it feel to be the helpless one?" She had asked him in a mocking tone. Fitz looked up at her with a heavy glare, but it looked like he couldn't do anything; he was in too much pain. KC could've sworn he saw a bit of a smile on her face.

"I hope you changed your mind, learned your lesson, and will leave Eli and his friends alone from now on." And with those final words, she left him laying there. Wow. Now THAT was a woman. She was so much stronger and up front. KC couldn't help but feel so attracted to her at that moment. Maybe he could go talk to her now; she was all alone-

"I'm back, Blue Eyes!" Eli's voice rang through the hallways as he came out of nowhere and hugged her from behind. As KC walked closer to the two of them so he could eavesdrop, he heard Clare giggle _happily._ How long has it been since he heard that? It's been way too long. But wait, did she just kiss Doctor Doom's cheek?

"Obviously today's fantastic, cuz you're here," Clare said; her big grin staying on her face.

"And now we don't have a Neanderthal to worry about anymore," Eli responded; smirking his signature crooked smile. What could Clare possibly see in that?

"It can be just the two of us again, right?" She turned around to face him with serious eyes. Eli smiled brilliantly and laid his right hand on her left cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Blue Eyes."

Nicknames? Kissing each other's cheeks? "Just the two of us"? Were those two… were those two dating? KC's heart was smashed in front of him. What did he not have that Eli had? KC came first; this was his ex-girlfriend! He obviously made a mistake with cheating on her with Jenna. Clare was smart, classy, goal-oriented, and beautiful; all the things that Jenna isn't. Clare was stable and made him feel more appreciated. It was nice to talk to an intelligent person for a change. That's why two of them had to be together!

But mark his words. KC would find a way for Clare and Eli to break up so she would come crawling back to him. He had to find out weaknesses… perhaps he could get Fitz's help to start something. He'll leave Jenna soon, for starters.

To Hell that KC would ever give up.


	2. Chapter 2: Run

**Hey, there! :D  
I'm gonna do my absolute best to update this everyday. But I'm not guaranteeing it. x3  
I hope you enjoy reading it! I'm doing this all for you guys. x3  
****Also, I plan on destroying Fitz in this series.  
After watching Degrassi last night,  
he's going down. Nobody messes with Adam on my behalf.  
SOMEBODY needs to stop him!  
**

**Thank you to:**  
**xStarXStruckx, ilovetaylorswift13, ninjacat5 (original name btw ;D), Princesakarlita411, and number2stormhawkfan2lazy2log  
for your reviews!  
To everyone else, REVIEW! ;D**

**I own nothing! DUH.  
**

**

* * *

Kiss the Rain: Part Two; Run**  
_~A Degrassi Fanfiction~_

The days went by rather slowly. KC didn't know where to start when it came to taking down Eli. Rumors wouldn't do anything; there were enough going around and Eli didn't seem in the least bit affected by it. He could take him up in a fight… but he didn't want to get into trouble with the school; no more stunts. He could destroy his car… but Eli was good with cars and could fix it in no time. Was there anything that emo freak couldn't do? And there were always bad consequences to everything he would try to come up with. Like, right now, if he tried asking Fitz to start a fight with Eli and get them suspended (yet again), that would not go well (Fitz would probably not want to fight him anyway). But maybe if KC could act more like Eli, maybe Clare would start noticing him, too… He went to school wearing his black skinny jeans and chains every day, so he was getting the look down. He could grow out his hair a little more like when he first met Clare and have an emo-flip again. There had to be something he could do…

Whenever KC saw Clare in the hall, he would run up to her and try to talk. He had to gain her friendship again, for starters. But if he had to thank Eli for anything, it was for putting Clare back in a better mood. Ever since he came back, she's been friendlier and nicer to him.

"Hey, Clare," KC started; walking her to her English class. He had begun a habit of following her like a puppy to her classes whenever he could.

"Hey, KC," She responded with a smile. Her teeth have gotten so straight, white, and beautiful ever since last year… He couldn't help but stare for a quick second. "What's up?"

"Just walking you to class, like I've been doing," He smiled innocently like a little kid. He probably sounded stupid for answering like that, but he had nothing to lose, right?

"Oh, yeah, why have you been doing that?"

"What, do you have a problem with me walking you to your next class?" His voice was sarcastic that Clare rolled her eyes to. Only Eli was the master at sarcasm; everybody else just sounded stupid when they tried to.

"Not at all; you just seemed to have a sudden interest in me," Clare was catching on quick now, wasn't she? KC had to think quickly on his feet, but not after stuttering a whole bunch.

"Uhm… well… you see," He started; not sure how to reply. "…My next class is right down the hall."

"But, you've been following me to every class. I doubt all your classes are just 'down the hall.'" Damn, she was good. Never underestimate the power of Miss Clare Edwards's brain.

"I just… I just… thought it would be… nice to walk a friend to her… her next class! It's… gentlemanly," His eyes were shifty, and even though Clare was suspicious, she let it drop by nodding her head lightly.

"Right," '_Since when was I a friend to him?'_ She thought; giving him a skeptical look. _'This is getting really weird. Wonder where Eli is…'_ Speak of the devil. Eli was outside their advanced eleventh grade English class (because Clare was obviously this super genius that she needed to be advanced twice) waiting for her. As soon as he saw KC standing _too close_ to _his_ Clare, he instantly gave KC a death glare. KC returned the glare without exactly realizing it. What was so great about him? The emo freak probably spends all his time crying over how his life sucks and writes depressing poetry that didn't even make sense. For all he knows, this guy could be a chain-smoker and was passing on the secondhand-smoke to Clare! How dare he endanger her health!

"Hey, Eli," Clare said; instinctively walking over to him; Eli wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her very close to him. He didn't let his eyes drop from KC; their glares still attacking each other.

"Hey, Clare," Eli responded; purposely kissing her on top of her head. She giggled cutely; her cheeks flushing slightly. KC's eyes began to twitch uncomfortably and Eli took notice. He could see that KC was still feeling something for his ex-girlfriend, and he could possibly try to take her back. But there was no way in hell that Eli would just step aside and let that happen; he loved Clare too deeply. This was the beginning of war.

"Clare, you can go inside, I got to go get a drink at the fountain," The two of them shared a quick kiss on the lips as Clare went into their 11th grade class.

"What the HELL is up with you?" KC couldn't even help but yell at Eli. Being the smart one, Eli closed the English door so Clare wouldn't have to hear this conversation.

"What's up with me! You're eyeing my _girlfriend_!" Eli argued back; his brown eyes narrowing.

"She was my girlfriend first!"

"Yeah, until you cheated on her with some whore on the Power Squad and hurt her beyond compare!"

"It was an obvious mistake! She's better off with me anyway!"

"The only thing you could ever do is worsen her pain. You don't even understand her!"

"Yeah, because she's not letting me get close to her! Can't you see that I want to?"

"The only thing I see is a jealous, dramatic bastard who won't give up when he's been defeated. You had your chance and you failed. She _doesn't_ love you. She loves _me_. Get over it!" Eli ended the conversation when the bell rang a second later and entered his English class; leaving KC behind. Eli's words were yelling at him in the back of his mind; _'she_ doesn't_ love you. She loves _me_. Get over it!'_ How dare he say all those words! KC was infuriated, and he wasn't about to 'get over it.' He also couldn't help but see how happy Eli was making Clare when he kissed her. Never had he saw that when she was with him. It sickened him to see that; down to the last drop. KC had changed; he knew he could make Clare a hundred times happier than Eli ever could. Indeed, this was war.

KC walked outside Degrassi at the end of the day, only to be caught up with Jenna. What great timing…

"I guess you were a bit busy to call me last night…" She said; walking beside him. KC had to wait for his mom to pick him up from school; this was her way of being closer to him and make up for lost time. KC sat on the bench outside the large high school; Jenna sitting next to him. She stared at him with very worried eyes.

"Hey, KC, are you alright?" Her voice was very soft and full of worry. It felt as though he was pushing her away (and in some cases, he was) and she didn't want to be.

"I'm fine," His voice was rough and harsh like nails on chalkboard and the more he spoke, the harsher, crueler, and meaner it became.

"Oh, really? You don't sound it,"

"Jenna, I don't want to talk right now,"

"Why not? You can tell me anything,"

"Oh, yeah, I can?" He looked her straight in the eyes; the expression in his face making her back up a little bit out of fear. "You're an annoying little snitch. Leave me alone. I'm done with you." Jenna's eyes widened with surprise; she was _so_ not expecting this.

"Are… are you breaking up with me?" Her voice cracked and tears were in her eyes.

"Take a hint." And with that, Jenna ran away; bawling her eyes out. She probably went over to talk about this to Alli. He was free from her. He didn't have to deal with her ever again. It felt like a 1,000 ton weight was finally lifted off of his shoulders; a strange sense of relief washing over him. He slumped back in the bench and stared up at the sky; few dark clouds just rolling by without any connections to one another. For some reason, he wondered what it felt like to be a cloud. You just were sitting on your back all day and letting the world pass by. It seemed nice for the moment; weirdly relaxing.

By the time his mom came to pick him up, it was about 4:00 PM. KC had been waiting for about 20 minutes. He didn't really feeling like talking, but listening to the sounds of the radio and his mom was nice. A song came up on the radio that he couldn't help but feel like it was speaking out to him; it was "Come Back to Me," by Hikaru Utada. Never had he heard of her before, but it was a song about a girl who had cheated on her boyfriend and was begging for her boyfriend to take her back. There was this pair of lyrics that he couldn't get out of his head; he could see in his head him singing that to Clare…

'_Everything I ever did  
Heaven knows I'm sorry babe  
I was too dumb to see  
You were always there for me  
And my curiosity got the better of me  
Baby take it easy on me_

_Anything from A to Z  
Call me what you wanna but  
I open my heart to be  
You are my priority  
Can't you see you punished me  
More than enough already  
Baby take it easy on me…'_

The kind of song wasn't exactly something that KC would listen to, but he couldn't help but enjoy listening to it.

That night when he was laying awake in his bed and staring up at his ceiling, the only thing on his mind was the glorious, beautiful Clare. He could see her smile in his head and he couldn't help but smile, too. It was the only thing that was putting him to sleep, because everything else was keeping him awake.


	3. Chapter 3: Come Back

**I don't mean to hint anything,  
but I think Eclare fans are gonna be really happy with the upcoming Degrassi episodes. ;D  
I know I can't wait! Having to wait three days to see Monday's episode...  
Ugh, I hate waiting.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
I toned down KC's attitude a bit on purpose (you'll see). :)**

**Thank you to!:  
xStarXStruckx, **HurryUpDegrassiWriters-Eclare**, princesakarlita411, oXChelseyBunsXo, and number2stormhawkfan  
for reviewing! :)  
To everyone else, REVIEW! **

**I own NOTHING! Obviously...  
**

**

* * *

Kiss the Rain; Part Three: Come Back**  
_~A Degrassi Fanfiction~_

His alarm clock rang obnoxiously at six AM on a Wednesday morning. KC opened his weary green eyes to his dim-lighted room. He got up and groaned; his bones cracking from being stiff and unmoving all night. The song playing on his radio alarm clock was 'Dancing With Tears in My Eyes' by Ke$ha; of all people to wake up to. He found himself listening to it; it was one of her more intelligent songs (Even though it was still about drinking, hangovers, and partying). These songs on the radio were starting to get to him. He shook his head; turning off his radio and getting ready for school.

When he arrived at school, he immediately saw Eli and Clare together. He watched them as they sat on the railings; holding each other's hands. It sickened him to have to be a witness, but he enjoyed seeing her happy and smiling. It felt like forever since that last happened.

"Hey, you there?" His mother's calm, soft voice woke KC from his trance. He had been staring out the window of the car with a very focused expression.

"…What?" He replied; looking back at her. The tone in his voice was curious; did he miss something his mom said? She chuckled lightly with a smile.

"I was telling you to have a good day, but you seem very concerned with what's outside the window. You okay?"

"Er…" He wanted to tell his mom everything; breaking up with Clare, dating Jenna, realizing he still had feelings for his ex, breaking up with Jenna, and Eli and Clare dating. He wanted to tell her every single feeling that was stuck up in his chest. But he couldn't find the words to tell his story. "I'm fine. I saw a friend; that's all." He replied after a long pause; forcing himself to smile for his mom.

"Uh huh. You know… you can tell me anything, KC. I'm listening to you," God, he wanted to tell her so badly. But why couldn't he? KC stared at his hands that lay lifeless in his lap.

"Thanks, Mom, but I… I'll tell you later, okay?" He tried to smile again, but it came out very sad. His mom looked at him with worried eyes – just knowing that something was eating away at her son – but nodded her head.

"Alright. See you later, I love you! Have a good day," KC opened the car door and said a quick, "Love you, too," to his mom before waking up the steps to the school. Clare and Eli were right there on the railings; watching the people who were entering Degrassi. For some reason, today just was not the day for revenge for KC. Perhaps because he hadn't been sleeping and was overly exhausted, he just wanted to go back to bed and just forget about his worries. He spent last night just thinking about Clare. He hasn't stayed up all night like that since Dad locked him in the closet for three days so he and his mother could get drunk and party, and that was years ago. Things are way different now…

Eli saw that KC was looking at them with an envious, but exhausted look and he couldn't help but smirk a bit. His eyes followed KC as he walked into the school building. If it wasn't for him promising to keep things on a down low for Clare, he would _so_ rub this relationship in his face. As long as KC stays away from the two of them, everyone would be okay. Everybody's happy.

As KC walked through the halls, staring deeply at the ground as though it was extremely interesting, he was suddenly woken up by the sound of a person hitting against the wall of lockers. Apparently, all the rumors about Fitz now ceased to exist; he had taken back "control" of being the school's number 1 bully.

"Not so tough alone, are you?" The person getting attacked looked like that guy that's always with Eli and Clare and always wears those baggy clothes. What was his name again…?

"Why don't you leave me alone?" He asked; wiping his mouth of blood. One of the guys from the football team – Owen – picked up the boy being attacked, swung him over his shoulders, and threw him into the double doors. They burst open; his head almost breaking the glass to the window. He didn't scream or anything; just held his head in pain and groaned uncomfortably. He glanced at Owen and Fitz, who were in hysterics.

"Why don't you learn a lesson, _chica_? You're a GIRL, so act that way! Stop pretending to be one of us!"

"Oh, please, if I were one of you, I'd kill myself," He spit out a drop of blood before Fitz and Owen walked off; high-fiving each other. To watch all that… it was sickening. There was nothing wrong with the kid; yet, he was being bullied to the extreme. KC didn't hear what Fitz said about the boy actually being a girl. He walked over to him and kneeled to his level.

"Hey, you alright?" The boy looked up at KC and nodded his head.

"I'm fine…"

"Hey, let me take you to the nurse. I think you should stand clear of people for a while," He held out his hand, and the boy looked at it like it was a hot potato. But he took it and KC wrapped the guy's arm over his shoulders.

"I'm KC, by the way,"

"…Adam," And as KC and Adam turned to go into the nurse's office, Eli and Clare walked into the school's front door; both of them instantly seeing Adam being helped out by KC. Eli looked confused; KC was helping Eli's best friend into the nurse's office. Clare decided to investigate so she went over to the two of them; Eli staying back and watching.

"Is something the matter?" She asked in a curious, but worried manner. When KC couldn't find the words to speak, Adam spoke for the two of them.

"It was Fitz," He started. "He was attacking me, but KC managed to stop him. Right now, he's getting me to lie down in the nurse's… my head hurts," Adam grabbed his head; rubbing it tenderly to add to the effect. Clare looked at KC with an unsure and rather surprised expression.

"Is that true, KC?" He blushed lightly and just nodded his head.

"It's true…" He replied in a hushed voice. Clare smiled brilliantly; even giggling a little.

"That's… really nice of you, KC. Thanks for looking out for Adam," KC couldn't help but smile back to her. She was happy with him, for once. Her smile was just so refreshing!

"No… no problem, Clare," She walked back over to Eli, who looked at KC with a "wow, you loser," look, and the two of them left; hand in hand.

"KC, do you like Clare or something…?" Adam asked; glancing over at him, who watched Clare's back as she left. He was mesmerized with how she walked so perfectly…

"What?" KC replied a moment later; not even hearing whatever Adam had asked.

"I said, do you like Clare?"

"As a friend; that's all,"

"I'm just saying; all the signs are there, man. You're blushing at her, you can barely talk to her, you were just staring at her…"

"It's… it's none of your business," He and Adam entered the nurse's office and he laid Adam on the bed gently.

"I'm just gonna say… I'm her friend. And Eli would kill you if you try to take her away from him," Adam was exaggerating; he couldn't kill KC. Probably just leave him with a broken arm and a bloody nose.

"Adam, I don't like Clare like that," He responded; forcing himself to laugh. He's had to do that to a lot of people, huh… "She was my girlfriend last year, but she's my ex now. Clare's just my friend."

"KC, I can tell you're lying," Adam blinked his eyes and carefully studied his reactions. He was sweating slightly; looking nervous like he was in an interrogation. KC so liked Clare…

"I'm not lying, Adam!" He replied; exhaling deeply through his nose. "What'll convince you otherwise?" He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Don't talk to her for a week, starting now. If she talks to you, ignore her," Adam set these conditions so that Eli wouldn't have to slap a bitch anytime soon, and everyone could just breathe for a week; everyone except KC, of course. It was a ridiculous request, but KC couldn't risk anyone finding out about this one secret. Even though it would literally kill him and keep him awake at night, he had to do it.

"Fine, agreed," KC turned his back to leave but stopped himself. "Hey, Adam?"

"Yes?"

"If Fitz or Owen give you a hard time again, find me. I'll defend you," And with that, KC left the nurse's office; leaving Adam in awe. KC was a pretty nice guy; he helped a total stranger, then offered to come to his rescue. And now, he wasn't gonna talk to Clare for a week; a weird request from someone he didn't even know. It was nice, but weird for Adam at the same time. Maybe he wasn't as bad as Eli had mentioned…

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, but after school, things got intense. KC was walking in the halls of Degrassi when Adam came running up to him in a bit of a hurry. He looked like he had just jumped in front of a tornado; his hat was messy, his outfit was ripped in a few places, and he had a scratch on his cheek.

"Are you alright?" KC asked; furrowing his brow. "You look awful."

"I… I need… your help…" Adam said; breathing heavily and out of breath.

"With?"

"My brother… was trying to… attack Fitz for… hurting me… but… he's really hurt… Fitz and Owen are… still out there…"

"I'm right there; take me to him." Adam ran outside the school and onto the basketball courts. Drew was laying against the fence; bleeding from the mouth while Fitz was wailing on him with a whole bunch of punches to the face and stomach. KC dropped his backpack, ran over to Fitz, and yanked him off of Drew; Fitz dropping to the ground.

"What are you doing here, KC?" Owen asked; getting in his face.

"Back off, Own; I'll get Coach to kick you off the team for this," Owen knew KC could do that, so unwillingly, he walked off like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"So, you're KC, huh?" Fitz stood up and glared him down. KC looked unafraid and just studied the way he moved. The two of them were walking in a circle; tension floating off of them and attracting a crowd.

"What of it?" Fitz's eyes looked him up like a creeper would. The way he looked at KC made him sick. What a disgusting excuse for a human…

"You dumped Clare, huh? Now she's with that emo _freak_," Fitz spit out the word "freak" like it was scum or something. "I think you made a bad decision; she's gotten pretty hot…" KC instinctively pushed Fitz to the ground; he had hit a very sensitive nerve.

"Don't you _**dare**_ call her 'hot' or any foul word. She's above your level and doesn't need to hear any of that from such a rodent!" Fitz got back up and punched KC in the face.

"My, my, someone's defensive!" KC had staggered back and touched his cheek. The force from Fitz's punch was strong, but not strong enough to make him fall. As he looked at the crowd for a split second, he saw his beloved Clare watching everything. It hurt him to see that she had to see this violence occur. But, what happened next happened so fast. Owen, who had disappeared before the fight, showed up behind her and dragged her over to where KC and Fitz were. Owen was smirking as he held tightly on to Clare; his strong arms holding her captive. She looked afraid and tried to wiggle her way to freedom, but he wouldn't let go. Fitz smirked evilly and casually walked over to them.

"Don't touch her!" KC begged; reaching his hand out dramatically.

"No way, we just want to have fun with her…"

"K-KC… h-help me!" Clare called out; still trying to break free. Owen and Fitz were laughing as Fitz's hands crept closer to her chest. But just before they could touch her, KC ran up behind Fitz, grabbed him by his jacket collar, and threw him to the ground with intensity; anger boiling over in his blood. KC jumped on top of Fitz and began punching him in the face to the point where his blood was dripping down his knuckles. He had to protect Clare at all costs; especially from things she didn't want to do.

"Don't you DARE mess with her again! If you as so much _look_ in her direction… you'll never see life outside the hospital room again!" KC hissed at Fitz who got the hint and ran away. Owen had actually been taken out by Drew (who miraculously got back on his feet and separated Clare from Owen). KC was breathing deeply, but he was not alone.

"Uhm, KC?" Adam stood behind him with bright eyes.

"Yeah, Adam?"

"Thanks for helping my brother," KC nodded his head as he and Drew walked off. Just as KC was about to as well, a lovely, sweet voice stopped him.

"KC!" It was Clare. Damn; he couldn't even talk to her cuz he had to prove… oh, forget it. Adam wasn't even here anymore! "Wait up!"

"Hey, Clare," He whispered the two words breathlessly.

"Listen…" Clare looked at the ground; her lovely cheeks red. "Thank you… for saving me… and of course, Adam' brother. It was… really nice. Heroic, even."

"It was nothing," KC glanced down at his ex-girlfriend with lost eyes. He made such a mistake by cheating on her. Why did he in the first place? KC couldn't even remember the reason why.

"Remember a while back, how you said you wanted to catch up? Do you still want to?" Yes. That was the first thing that came to KC's mind and he couldn't help but smile.

"Of course! I'd love to. Say, the Dot, this Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me. See you, KC," For the first time in ages, KC felt truly happy.

* * *

**A/N: Before I forget, there may not be any updates next week... MAY not be. I got an acting class to take and I should spend more time on that. Sorry! ;~;**


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing

**Yo~  
I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the series so far. =D  
It gives me the inspiration and motivation to keep writing. xD  
So thank you very much. =]  
I want to ask though; what would you guys like to see happen?  
I need ideas. D:  
I might introduce a random OC. But I'm still thinking.**

**By the way, this will *probably* be the last update for the week (as forewarned)  
So leave your ideas in your reviews, please, and I will take them into consideration.  
Cuz I'm a nerd and I read all your reviews and respond to some of them. :***

**Thank you TO:  
xStarXStruckx, Princeskarlita411, urgurl1925, and ninjcat5  
for reviewing. =]  
To everyone else, REVIEW!  
And I will see you next week. Enjoy the Degrassi episodes, you Eclare fans. ;D  
**

**I don't own anything. DUH!  
**

**

* * *

Kiss the Rain; Part Four: Chasing**  
_~A Degrassi Fanfiction~_

"It seems like your life is nothing but drama," KC's mom said when the two entered their apartment after they went grocery shopping. The time now was about 8 PM. Both of them carried a few full plastic bags in both hands. KC had started the conversation (as he promised her); talking about Jenna, Clare ("before and after"), and Eli. He conveniently left out the part about what happened earlier today; the fight he participated in.

"And suddenly, none of it matters because I'm hanging out with Clare this Saturday," KC said in a happy tone. He looked like he was on Cloud Nine and beyond as he placed the bags on the counter. His mom immediately began to put everything away into the pantries and the refrigerator.

"KC, don't you think you should let her go?" She responded. Her face was written with a bit grief. She felt a bit more sympathy for the girls in his life than KC himself; though she wouldn't tell him that, of course. He was just digging his own hole and he was sinking into it very quickly. "She has a boyfriend already."

"But, Mom, Clare is such a stable, beautiful girl; mature and smart beyond her years. I need her in my life,"

"Doesn't mean she has to be your girlfriend!" She said with a sigh; stopping what she was doing and looking deeply at her son and leaning against the counter. "I just feel like you're going to hurt yourself and her if this continues any further. You need time to just sit down and think."

"You just don't understand it, do you?" His voice suddenly turned bitter and icy, and his good mood just dropped into anger very quickly. "I can't just let her go."

"KC, consider it. It seems like she already let you go," The phone rang after she said that last thing; breaking off their argument for the moment. His mother answered the phone wondrously. Principal Simpson had called them, which caused suspicion amongst the two of them.

"Hello?" She brushed her long, brown bangs behind her ear; looking from the granite counter to KC consistently and listened to a rather infuriated principal. Her eyes widened when she heard about a particular vent that happened, involving a certain son of hers.

"He did WHAT?" She yelled; instantly looking back at her son with a surprised and very angry expression, which melted into a disappointed look very quickly. "Understood… yes, he's gonna be in big trouble for this… I assure you, it'll never happen again. Have a nice rest of the day." When she hung up, she almost broke the phone from slamming it down on the counter so hard. KC was suddenly afraid for his life.

"You got into a _fight_ today?" She yelled; when Momma-bear was furious, all

Hell was about to break loose.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," KC responded in a quiet, scared voice; backing away from his mom.

"First of all, you broke the kid's nose and made him lose three of his teeth! Second, you've gotten a seven day suspension for participating in a fight! And third of all, you're grounded for three weeks, so no hanging out with your ex-girlfriend, Clare, this weekend; I _**FORBID**_ it,"

"Mom!" He could take being suspended. He could take being grounded. But, now he couldn't see Clare on his weekend that he had looking forward to all day? It was like such a stab in the heart for him. "Can't I explain everything to you?" He had to plead; even bed, so his mom could consider changing. It was worth a shot, anyway.

"What do you have to say for yourself that Principal Simpson hasn't told me already?"

"I was helping my friend, Adam's brother and protecting Clare from being hurt!"

"Heh! How did I know it had something to do with her?" Tears were welling up and stinging in his eyes; he was very upset and hurt. Couldn't his mom see that?

"Adam told me that his brother was hurt, so I rushed over there and tried to separate him from Fitz, because Fitz was still hurting him. But Owen got a hold of Clare and she was in trouble, so I had to help her, too! I got so angry at Fitz for that and I just couldn't control it!"

"Likely story," His mother was reacting so coldly. Every second in this argument seemed to only hurt KC more and more.

"Mom, believe me; I'm your son!" If it didn't sound like begging before, it definitely sounded like begging now. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Are you really my son?" KC saw his heart being crushed and ripped to pieces right in front of him. "My son doesn't follow in his father's and mother's footsteps. My son tries to not make the same mistakes as we did!" KC noticed that she was on the verge of tears as well. He wiped his nose with his jacket's grey sleeve and then did the same for his eyes. Looking at his mother once more with big eyes, he started to head for his room.

"I'm… I'm going to bed. Good night…" KC walked to his room; falling on top of his bed and burying his face in his pillow. He couldn't even call any of his friends and talk to them so he could feel better. He couldn't even talk to Clare. Talking to her would surely make him feel better, right? But, who knew if she would help? Eli was more important to her than any other person in her life…. KC filled his thoughts with depressing scenarios as the tears finally dripped from his emerald green eyes. He silently cried himself to sleep for the first time in so many years…

It was late at night, and Clare was just lying in her bed; listening to the sounds of her parents' argument. Even though she had Eli's headphones right next to her; just waiting for her to put them over her ears, she found herself wanting to listen. She wanted to know what they were saying. She found herself doing that every time, which pretty much was every single night around this hour. They would fight for hours; yelling about Darcy, her father's work schedule, and sometimes about church. They even fought about how Clare got the wound in her forehead! Perhaps her parents were just trying to find something to argue about so they could just keep on fighting (or as her mom calls it, "disagreeing"). Clare hated this. The only times where they weren't arguing and when they were actually at peace were before Clare entered Degrassi and when she got her scar. It wasn't fair on anyone's behalf to have to endure this.

Clare rolled onto her back in her bed; finding herself incredibly restless. Her blue eyes stared up at the ceiling in exhaustion before glancing over at her alarm clock. The green numbers read, "2:37 AM;" perhaps they would stop soon. Though, it was very unlikely. She had this weird feeling to talk to someone; maybe they would understand. Eli was asleep or trying to calm down his father around this time, so she couldn't call him. And everyone else was probably fast asleep. Clare sat up and took her phone from her nightstand and searched through her contacts. For some reason, she immediately stopped at KC. Maybe he would still be awake… Clare contemplated the idea before finally texting him, "Are you awake?"

She waited about a minute or two before getting a response. "Yeah, I'm awake," he had written back. Clare tucked a loose hair behind her ear; texting, "Can I call you, or is now a bad time?" A minute later, her phone was vibrating with a response; "What else would I do at 2:30 AM? =P" She couldn't help but let out a smile while dialing his number, which he responded to immediately.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing had said. Clare was silent for a second; wanting to know how to put anything into words.

"I just need someone to talk to," She said in a bit of a tired and nervous voice. She wasn't sure how KC would react, but she hoped he would just listen to her.

"Go on, I'm listening,"

"Well, my parents are fighting all the time… they're fighting right now, to be exact. I… I just don't know. I'm afraid that they'll end up in a divorce or something…"

"Maybe it's for the best," Clare frowned at that comment. "Just think, you'll be able to live in peace for the rest of the time you're living there without another argument."

"I just worry about my family, that's all. It's scary thinking that this could be broken one day; once normal, happy Christian parents with two perfect little daughters. I would do anything to go back to those better times, KC,"

"Clare, what would we do if we didn't have bad times? We wouldn't appreciate our best ones. Once this all blows over, things will be a lot better. You can't have the good without the bad," Clare smiled lightly and solemnly nodded her head.

"Thanks, KC…" There was a silence between the two of them, and she noticed that her parents had stopped arguing. There was a peace inside her home. "Listen, thanks for just listening to me. But I got to go to bed now. I'm excited for Saturday!"

"Er, Clare, I have to tell you something about Saturday…"

"What is it?" There was another silence between the two of them before KC talked again.

"…Are you sure Eli wouldn't mind it…?" Clare bit her lip in contemplation.

"We can hope that he doesn't,"

"Heh, okay. Good night, Clare."

"Good night, KC!" And as she slipped off into her dreams, she felt happy; while a certain suspended boy was feeling a bit nervous for the upcoming few days.


	5. Chapter 5: Fool

**Hey! I lied. This is the last update for the week.  
Deal with it. ;3  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... I worked hard to get it out.  
Also, I put in some needed Eli/Clare love at the beginning.  
JUST to prove to everyone that Clare loves ELI.  
There will be no "Klare" no matter how much KC wants it. ;3  
At most, there will just be KC/Clare FRIENDSHIP.  
**

**THANK YOU TO:  
xStarXStruckx, babyspongy (I like your name, btw xD), Princesakarlita411, kadabrafreak890, alspancakeworldnews, and CelijahHasChocolateEclares  
for reviewing!  
To everybody else, REVIEW! **

**I own nothing; DUH!  
_Enjoy the Degrassi episodes tomorrow, you Eclare fans. ;3_  
**

**

* * *

Kiss the Rain; Part Five: Fool**  
_~A Degrassi Fanfiction~_

Clare didn't see KC in school for a few days; since he had saved her from those disgusting "Neanderthals." Was he suspended too? All he did was punch Fitz in the face… until his blood was on his knuckles and clothes… That image was stuck in her head to the point where she couldn't think of anything else to avoid it. It just wouldn't leave her alone

But at least things were going back to normal, right? KC and Clare would be friends again; just like before. She missed him, deep down; just not romantically. The two of them had their ups and downs, but she's been hurt way too many times for her to ever even consider dating him again. Besides, if that wasn't enough, she was with Eli. She really loved him, too, and things felt so much easier around him than it ever was with KC. The KC chapter was done and over with; forever.

"Hey, English partner," Eli casually said; wrapping his arm around her shoulders and loosely laying his hand over his left shoulder. She smiled in response; giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Clare was on her way to her advanced eleventh grade English class; where she became Eli's partner. "How is the world in Grade 10?"

"Oh, totally delightful," Clare replied in a sarcastic voice; wrapping her arm around his waist. "Why is Math so boring again? I'm finding that Algebra 2 and Trig are just… boring. And my teacher expects everyone in the class to understand everything on the first shot just because we're the advanced kids."

"Well, being advanced hasn't stopped you before, especially in English," Eli gave her hair a quick kiss and smiled down at her. Clare rolled her eyes, but the gesture had gotten a smile out of her.

"English is a lot easier than Math… though you're pretty much right,"

"Have I ever not been right?"

"Oh, please, can you be anymore smug?"

"Absolutely, Clare!" The two of them shared a laugh; leaning against the lockers that were outside their English room. They looked deeply into their eyes, like that first time when they met. Eli had ran over Clare's glasses (by accident, of course), and was probably the first person to notice her eyes. That compliment will stay with her forever…

"You _still_ have pretty eyes," Eli told her with a serious expression; tucking a few strands of her red hair behind her ear. Every time he touched her – whether it be holding hands, brushing of their skins, etc. – she felt this electric current in her blood. Her heart would race, she would get the butterfly feeling in her stomach, and she would blush to the extreme. It felt so good; she always wanted those moments to just last forever. She looked at his hand a moment later, took it in her own, and gave it a kiss. He couldn't help but smile; he felt the same thing. That electrifying feeling was running through his veins, and he couldn't get enough of it. He always got it whenever he was with her, and he always wanted to be with her, of course. When the two of them locked eyes, it was like it just the two of them; there wasn't such a thing called "the world." They could only see each other, and nothing else.

"I love you, Clare," He whispered in her ear a moment later.

"I love you, too, Eli," The two of them leaned in and shared a long kiss; Clare wrapping her arms around his neck, and Eli wrapping his around her waist. He wanted her closer, and closer; as much as possible; just feeling that she was there was magic.

A minute later, the bell unfortunately rang; interrupting the lovers' embrace. They broke apart, much to their dislike, but held each other's hands as they walked into their English class; gladly showing them that they belonged together.

Yes, for some teenagers, this Friday was just a good day. But for others, like a certain suspended teenager - KC - Friday was awful. His mother rarely let him out of her sight, and she was extremely bitter when he tried to talk to her. The only thing he was allowed to have on him was his cell; just in case his mom was out and she needed to get a hold of him. KC kept his cell on him at all times; just so he could talk to Clare every night. It would help him get to sleep; hearing her lovely voice. She just made things bearable when she talked to him. He wanted to hear more about her parents' situation. He wanted to protect her from it so badly… but then he would hear something about Eli and his mood would diminish. It was still nice to hear her voice, though.

The next day on Saturday, the two of them were supposed to be meeting at the Dot at exactly 5 PM. Clare already got her parents' permission to be out of the house for most of the day, so things were just fine for her. But KC was having a bit of trouble with that; trying to get his mom out of the house. And yet, he didn't even need to come up with a plan.

"Alright, I have to go to work for the day; they need me," She said; grabbing her keys and giving KC a stern look. "You know how things work. Stay put here. Step one foot out of here and you're grounded for the next month."

"Don't worry. I want to stay here; I got my homework to catch up on," He had a whole bunch of books and homework assignments stacked up in the corner of his bedroom. "Just go, you'll be late." His mother's expression softened for the first time in at least a week.

"You sure you'll be okay for the day?"

"I'm sure, you go. Have a good day." KC made her leave before she could be a minute later and he went to his bedroom. The clock read, "3:30 PM." Maybe if he just waited a little while, he could see his opportunity to leave, and be on time. It didn't feel right to sneak out of the apartment, but this was an inconvenience. He had to leave, even though there was part of him that was yelling at him for considering disobeying his mother's strict order. But the other half was just egging him on. He had been locked up in the apartment for the entire week. He deserved to have some time outside. Besides, he would just be back home before his mother; that would make her believe that he stayed in there for the entire day and he would be fine.

When the clock read "4:45 PM," he made his move. He snuck out of the apartment building through the front building, but made sure that no one saw him. Once he walked through the door, he dashed down the street like a mad man. His adrenaline was flowing through every single vein in his body; forcing him to run and run and keep going. Besides, it was good training for football practice. Ever since he became a football player, he had become stronger and much faster. Yes, being a football player had its ups, definitely. By the time he arrived at the Dot, it was exactly 5 o'clock, and Clare was waiting there by the door; looking around innocently. Looked as though she had just gotten there. She was dressed in her bright green blouse and jean skirt; looking positively adorable! When she saw KC – who was dressed in his typical grey shirt and skinny jeans with the chains hanging down – a smile wrapped around her rosy lips. Everything was worth it, for that one gorgeous smile.

"Hey, KC!" Clare said; giving him a hug (which caught him off guard, but he gladly hugged her back). "Did you just run here from your apartment…?"

"Uh, yeah!" He responded; trying to think on his feet. "You know how Coach is always telling us to train… I just thought it was a good idea." Clare smiled; laughing lightly even.

"Well, I'm just glad you're here," When the two of them entered the Dot, they ordered two milkshakes and left; deciding that taking a walk was what they were in the mood for. They kept talking and talking; never had a moment where it was silent and awkward. KC talked about moving into his mother's apartment, his classes, and breaking up with Jenna.

"You actually broke up with her?" Clare was caught off guard when she heard about his most recent break up. She always thought he was happy with her, and to hear that they weren't a couple anymore was such a shock. "Well, are you alright?"

"Are you kidding? I've never felt better," KC looked up at the sky; it was already sundown, and the sky was filled with colours of the rainbow. The clouds looked as though they were dancing in a circle around the setting sun. "She has been getting on my nerves lately and I just couldn't take another moment with her."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear you're broken up but… I'm glad that you're okay?" Clare punched KC in the arm playfully; looking up at him with a bit of a smirk. He looked back down at her with a soft smile.

"What was that for?" He asked; jokingly rubbing his arm where she had punched him.

"No specific reason," The two of them enjoyed a laugh; continuing to enjoy their day for another hour, before Clare checked her watch. The time happened to be 9 PM; the time she promised her mom she'd be home. She also promised to call Eli at 9:15; she was going to be late.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, KC. I got to get back home!" Just as she was walking off, KC caught up with her and gently grabbed her arm.

"I'll walk you home! It's dangerous for a girl to be out at this hour,"

"Well, look at who's being protective," Clare smiled at KC's protectiveness; it was nice to hear that there was some boys who had manners.

The two of them made it to Clare's house at approximately 9:05. Just before she was about to enter her home, KC stopped her. He wanted to tell her something really important…

"Clare? First… thank you for today. It's nice to get out of the house, and it was nice to catch up with somebody who can understand me,"

"Aw, Kace, it's not a problem; it was nice to be with you today. Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah… I really miss those times, you know?" KC was subconsciously leaning forward; his eyes serious. Clare, a moment later, realized what he was doing and her eyes were widening. "I broke up with Jenna for a lot of reasons… but Clare, I still… I still love you…" He couldn't control himself anymore or resist her; he leaned in all the way and his lips touched hers. He grabbed on to Clare's arms with a force that was worth breaking. Clare moved her head away, somehow got free, and slapped KC in the face.

"Are you insane?" She yelled; wiping her lips free of the kiss they shared. "KC, I'm with Eli!"

"You're better off with me, Clare!" KC touched her cheek where she had slapped him. What an awful end to such a beautiful day…

"No, I'm not! KC, you put me in so much pain and then you cheated on me with Jenna! You hurt me beyond repair! I'm not better off with you!" A tear dropped from her eye; she was SO gonna tell Eli about this. Eli would rip him to pieces, and that's what he deserved.

"Then tell me something, Clare… do you love him?"

"I love him more than I ever felt for you!" Those few words that she had yelled at him stuck in his head. He saw his entire world smash in front of him. Why, Clare? He could feel tears in his eyes… but anger was welling up inside of him, too, for some reason.

"Then why were you flirting with me this entire time?

"I wasn't flirting! This was supposed to us being FRIENDS again! KC, I thought you moved on!"

"How can I move on from you? You made me feel so stable, but all I did was treat you badly… Clare, I'm sorry for everything. I'll never be sorry enough…" His voice got very soft and he looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, too, KC. But I can never be your girlfriend again. I can't risk it getting hurt that badly ever again," Clare looked at KC with her big blue eyes; she seemed to be upset about that, too.

"Then why are you with Eli?" He glanced back up at her; a hurtful glare in his eyes. "If you don't want to be hurt, why be with that emo freak?" Her sympathy instantly died away when KC insulted her boyfriend.

"First of all, he's NOT an emo kid, and he's the farthest thing from being a freak. And second, I'm with Eli because I want to be. He needs me, and I need him. He makes me feel stable and wanted in this world. He makes me feel more like a woman and not like a rat like the way you made me feel!" And with that, Clare entered her house in tears; slamming the door in his face. KC's world was smashed in front of him, definitely.

KC left Clare's front steps; his eyes wide with shock and sadness and anger. He entered his apartment building, and his mom was there.

"KC, what did I tell you about sneaking off?" She yelled at him. KC ignored her and went straight for his room; angering his mom even more.

"I'm talking to you, KC! You had specific orders to stay put in this house but you went off! I tried calling your cell, but you didn't respond. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That I had the best day of my life but I just ruined every chance I had with the person I actually loved?" KC looked at his mom and spoke in a soft but very hurt voice. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't deal with this right now. Ground me or whatever, because I don't want to leave here for a long time." He entered his room; leaving his mother in great confusion. She suddenly felt bad for everything that just unfolded… maybe she has been a little too hard on KC lately.

It was another crying-himself-to-sleep night for KC. Why was he such a fool…


	6. Chapter 6: Love

**...I can't leave you guys in the dust. xD  
No promises to every day updating, but I probably could squeeze in a few. **=]  
**All I ask in return are lots of reviews.  
And this chapter is just dedicated to my favorite Degrassi couple;  
they needed some love. **

**Thank you to!:  
ninjacat5, swimmergirl4, Princesakarlita411, forlorn-devotion6, kitty15, TheCuteVamp, and CelijahHasChocolateEclares  
for your reviews. :3  
To everyone else, REVIEW! **

**I own nothing! Obviously!  
(Enjoy the Degrassi episode tonight, Eclare fans. ;D)  
**

* * *

**Kiss the Rain; Part Six: Love  
**_~A Degrassi Fanfiction~_

Clare closed her bedroom door behind her; leaning her back against it. She was entirely freaked out, to say the least; her ex-boyfriend just kissed her and revealed that he still loved her. Flashes of what just had happened ran through her head like a busy bee. Why would KC try to pull off something like that when he knew very well that she was already taken? Clare touched her forearms where KC had grabbed on to her and winced; there was going to be some heavy bruising soon. Her arms felt heavy and abused; just slapping him in the face like she had required all her efforts to not yelp out in pain. He really had gotten stronger, and it scared her; being in that position. Clare fell upon her bed; listening to the sounds of her breathing and stared at her alarm clock. She wanted to grab her phone and call Eli (like she was supposed to), but her arms were rendering themselves useless. Under her breath, she cursed KC and his newfound strength. She closed her eyes; trying to see if it was a dream or not, but unfortunately for her, it was all too real.

About ten minutes later at 9:25 PM, her mom came into her room with the home phone in hand.

"Sweetie, this Eli guy is on the phone and is asking for you," Clare still hadn't told her mom and dad that she was dating him. She wanted to keep it that way for a while; she was sure that they wouldn't approve of a guy like him in the first place.

"Thanks, Mom," Clare tried to raise her arm to grab the phone, but she involuntarily let out a wince. Her mom noticed it immediately and furrowed her brow.

"Are you alright…?" She asked with a suspicious look. Was she hiding something from her?

"I-I'm fine, Mom. Give me the phone," As she extended her arm to prove that she was just fine, a huge pain knocked her arm down. She held her arm to her chest; whimpering to herself. "Mom, get the aspirin, please!" Her mom nodded, left the phone on her bed, and sprinted off to get the medicine for her pained daughter. One of Clare's arms wasn't as bad, and she took the phone.

"Eli?" Clare whispered his name when she had the phone in her ear; her good arm rubbing the forearm of the bad one.

"Clare! Are you alright? I heard a lot of wincing," He sounded extremely worried, and hearing her voice made him sigh a bit in relief.

"There's a lot I have to tell you…" Before she had the chance to explain anything, her mom came back in with a glass of water and two Advil pills. "But hang on a second…" She placed her phone on her pillow, took the water and drank a little, then popped the two pills in her mouth; swallowing it immediately.

"It won't be much, but hopefully it'll feel a little better," Her mom said. "Now, what happened? Are your arms okay?" She rolled up Clare's sleeve and there they saw a large, purple bruise wrapped around her forearm. Both of their eyes widened when they laid sight on it; it looked like somebody had grabbed on to her (which was true…)

"I didn't think he was THAT strong…" Clare muttered to herself; her mom hearing it.

"What?"

"It was KC… it's such a long story; I'll tell you after I tell my friend. I just want to talk to him right now, Mom…" Furrowing her brow, her reluctant mother nodded her head and walked out of the room. Clare picked up the phone again and placed it to her ear.

"I heard something about KC; what did he do to you?" Eli's protective voice was mixed with a tint of harshness and a whole heck of a lot of anger.

"You see…" She started; wondering where to start. "I was hanging out with KC today so we could try to be friends again. It was a lot of fun; like the old times. But I had to go home, and so he took me back, saying, 'girls shouldn't be alone at this hour.' When we were at my door, he was talking about how much fun he had and how much he missed me… then he _kissed_ me! He grabbed on to my arms so hard… there's a huge bruise on one of my arms... It hurts really badly…" A tear fell from her eye; she felt so weak and vulnerable. It drove her insane; first the scar in her forehead, now the bruises on her arms. People were gonna think that she was abused or something. But one thing that concerned Clare was that Eli was _awfully_ quiet.

"Clare…" He whispered her name a moment later to prove that he didn't run off, hang up, or _die_. "I'm going to make sure that he doesn't touch you ever again." His voice seemed very calm, but where he was, he was on the verge of breaking his water goblet; his grip tightening quickly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I kind of want to kill the guy…"

"Eli! He's not worth killing,"

"I was kidding." _What a liar._

"Don't turn it into another war, Eli… not another Fitz,"

"This guy bruised you and forced a kiss on you! He needs to be taught a lesson,"

"But you KNOW how much I hate violence…"

"I don't think talking to him will make things any better. What do you want me to do, Clare?"

"…Hold me…I want you here with me…" She kind of said it under her breath and more to herself than to him. It was more of thinking aloud. After realizing what she said, her cheeks burned a vibrant red as she heard Eli chuckle.

"I could do that,"

"R-really?"

"Obviously; Dad's in rehab, remember? I can do anything I want to,"

"True… okay then. I have to tell my mom the story of what happened, but afterwards, I'll call to tell you the coast is clear to come over?"

"Fine with me. See you later, my lady. I want to hear every single detail of what happened as well!"

"Fine, fine. See you soon," And after she hung up the phone, she walked over to the large mirror in her room, so she could see how bad the bruises really were. She pulled up the sleeve to her bad arm, and slowly did vice versa to the good arm. There they were; the two biggest bruises she's ever seen in her life. They were purple, wrapped around her arms like a snake, and at least four inches big. She wanted to scream; not out of pain, but out of fear and surprise. In the morning, she was sure that she would barely be able to move either arm. They were going to get worse before they got better. Damn KC. Damn him to Hell. _'Clare, I still… I still love you…'_ Yeah, right. If he loved her, he wouldn't have grabbed on so tightly or forced a kiss on her.

Clare left her room to find her mom. She had been in the living room, sitting on the couch; waiting for her daughter to show up. She was so worried, ever since she saw that cursed bruise on her arm. The one who hurt Clare was surely gonna pay for this. When her mother heard the story, she wanted revenge even more.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to go to bed… I need to sleep…" Clare said after telling her mom the story. She especially looked exhausted, so she didn't necessarily need to emphasize it.

"Of course, sweetie. Do you want me to bring you anything during the night?"

"No thanks. I just want to go to sleep and forget about this for a while,"

"Alright. Good night," Her mom placed a kissed on top of Clare's head before sending her off to "bed." As she walked into her room, she took the phone, called Eli, and in no time, he was climbing into her bedroom window.

"Is this the first time I've been in your room?" He said; looking around and silently judging everything. There were posters of different bands on the wall; t.A.T.u., Taylor Swift, etc. She also had a lot of Twilight posters; her favorite vampire series (seeing them got him to snicker quite a bunch). Her bed was fluffy and full of a yellow-green colour. "It's everything I expected it to be!" His voice was joking and very sarcastic, but for the most part, he did think she would have a room like this. She rolled her eyes; punching Eli in the chest.

"Very funny," She pouted cutely; holding the bad forearm in her good one. "Damn KC. I'm sure I won't be able to write or type for at least a week." Eli's eyes softened as he looked at her bad arm.

"How… how bad is it?" He asked in a serious voice; taking a step closer and keeping his eyes on target.

"It hurts… I can barely move my right arm…" He had taken away her good arm; the one she used for writing. That hurt more than any wound could ever inflict her. What would she tell her fans who were reading her vampire fanfiction on the internet? It was never like her to miss a day… Eli got on to his knees and rolled up the sleeve to her bad arm; Clare trying her best to not wince (but failing horribly). Once he saw the wound at his eye-level, he stared in horror. KC was definitely dead for this. Eli could even see faint finger imprints in her skin, which added to the damage. He closed his eyes for a minute; trying to convince himself this wasn't happening. Though, nothing was changing it; the wound was still there. He sighed sadly to himself and couldn't help but to lightly kiss the bruise. Clare flinched somewhat, but smiled. She knew he was being gentle. She placed her good hand on top of his head; a sign to say that she appreciated the moment. He gazed up at her and stood back up; taking her into a big embrace. It seemed like he was never there to protect her, but he had to find some way to. He loved Clare all too much to ever let anything happen to her; not after his last girlfriend.

Clare smiled as she laid her chin against his shoulder; finally feeling safe in her boyfriend's arms. What was it about him that made her feel so warm and in a good place? It must've been love. She couldn't hug him completely (she had to do the weak, one-arm hug) which she hated as much as not being able to write, but the feeling was there, and nothing could ruin that. Eli kissed her cheek, her hair, and her neck with tenderness that made Clare giggle. Shivers and chills ran down her spine; his hand drawing circles on her lower back. Her cheeks were entirely red; her body warm to Eli's rather cold touch. He definitely makes her feel beautiful and more womanly than KC ever did; forget about him. From now on, it was just the two of them; like it was supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7: Devastation

**I'm not too sure how to feel about this chapter.  
Probably am going way too far.  
Depending on how people react,  
I'll edit it; change it. If you want. **

**THANKS TO:  
babyspongy!, xStarXStruckx, kadabrafreak890, ninjacat5, and Princesakarlita411  
for your reviews!  
To everyone else:  
Tell me how it goes in your reviews.**

**I own nothing!  
Oh, and a side note; sorry for getting your hopes up, Eclare fans. =[  
That episode's coming towards the end of the week... *cries* No one cares about Jenna's pregnancy! T.T  
**

**

* * *

Kiss the Rain; Part Seven: Devastation**  
_~A Degrassi Fanfiction~_

He was all alone for what seemed like weeks. He stayed in his room since the moment he got home; all day and night, until his mother told him to go to school. When Lisa – his mom – came into his room Monday morning to wake him up, KC was still lying in his bed; pillow over his head. Lisa's heart was dropping when she saw that her son was still licking the open wound on his heart.

"KC…" She whispered his name; walking over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, and rubbing his back with a gentle hand. "I have breakfast ready; you're gonna be late for school if you stay here."

"Do I have to go, Mom?" His voice was weak, cracked, and tired; sounding like he had been crying a lot.

"Your suspension is over. I'm afraid you have to," KC groaned lightly and sat up. His eyes were heavy with deep purple bags and his once vivid green eyes had the life sucked right out of them. He hadn't slept in at least two days. He sniffed; wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Besides, I can't have you stay in here all day. You're gonna lose all your strength because you're haven't eaten in two days! And… it's lonely in the apartment without my son." KC sighed in defeat; knowing he couldn't (and shouldn't) deny his mother anymore. It was time to get up.

"Hey, Mom?" KC said with a cracked voice as his mom was leaving his room. She turned around to face him in the open doorway. A minute must've passed by before he spoke again. "Will…. will everything go back to normal soon?" Lisa looked sincerely at him with a sad expression. KC's eyes emphasized that he wanted to hear something good; take him out of his misery. He needed some cheering up.

"Things will go back together with the puzzle pieces," She replied; implying that if he wants things to be better again, he must do it himself. Otherwise, time just stands still. He must put things together and fix everything himself. KC nodded his head and glanced over at his grey pillow; he could still see the faint markings of teardrops sprawled around.

"Thanks, Mom," After a few minutes, he had to make himself get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, get dressed, and whatever he needed to do to get ready for the school day. Before he knew it, he was on the steps of his high school. Eli and Clare were where they always were on the railings of the main staircase; talking to each other and holding hands. KC couldn't bring himself to stare at them, and he hoped to suddenly turn ninja and slip right pass. But, luck wasn't feeling very forgiving for KC today; Eli looked over and saw him try to sneak away - just looking at KC made Eli want to kill him. All of the awful things he did to Clare would NOT go unnoticed. Even though she hated violence, Eli couldn't just let this fly under the bridge. Some things had to be done, and some people deserved to have the lights beaten out of them.

"Hey, Clare, I have to give my Math teacher my homework from the other day… I'll right back, okay?" Eli smiled lightly as though nothing was wrong. Clare nodded her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon," Clare walked over to the crowd of people outside the building and disappeared inside them. Eli ran into the school upon seeing his chance a moment later after reminding himself why he was about to rip KC's head off again. When everything was clear to him, he found KC walking sullenly and alone in the halls.

"Hey, KC!" Eli yelled his name; causing KC to whip around and grimace. What does Eli want with him? He was so not in the mood to deal with whatever Eli had to do. Maybe he wanted to be friends for some reason? That was an offer he had to refuse. Maybe, Clare told him about the other night… that he had kissed her. KC was suddenly in trouble and began walking away faster, but Eli was still on his trail, and catching up fast.

"Get away from me, emo freak!" KC replied; starting to run away. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you!"

"Well, too bad. Besides, I just want to talk to you!" Eli grabbed onto KC's backpack, and to KC's surprise, he was a lot stronger than he looked; ramming KC into the wall of lockers that was beside them.

"Let me warn you now, you poser," Eli got into his face and his emerald eyes reeked of death. "You touch my girlfriend ever again, and I will kill you."

"All I did was give her a kiss!" KC replied; his eyes becoming wide with fear. Yeah, a member of the football team was scared of a guy who owns a hearse. "It's not as bad as it seemed…"

"Bullshit! You HURT her!"

"I didn't hurt her-"

"You grabbed on to her so hard that both of her arms have two gigantic bruises on them! She can't even write or hug anyone without crying out in pain! Her mom has to help her get dressed now, and she can barely carry around her HEAVY backpack; it's all thanks to you!" KC hurt her? That was preposterous; his grip wasn't THAT tight, was it? What he was saying had to be a lie; none of it could be true. He loved Clare so much. He couldn't possibly have hurt her, right?

"Save your lies for someone who'll believe them," KC replied; refusing to believe that he could've done damage THAT bad. "Now can you let me go-?" Just as he finished speaking, Eli landed a big punch in KC's eye. Hello, black eye!

"I'm NOT lying! Just know this; you ever pull a stunt like that again…" Eli kneed him in the stomach; causing KC to fall onto his knees in pain. Eli grabbed on to KC's shirt collar and whispered in his ear, "And I _will_ kill you." After that, Eli let him go before running back outside to find his Clare. He was going to do everything in his power to protect her after that. KC groaned in pain; holding his stomach where the emo freak had kneed him. He was a LOT stronger than KC thought, and it caught him off guard. Yeah, KC didn't have a good start to his first day back.

Eli decided to tell Adam about what happened between KC and Clare on Saturday night. Then he told him what happened between the two of them in Monday morning. Adam's eyes widened in surprise and anger after hearing about it. First of all, KC broke his promise to not talk to Clare – Adam just wanted a week of peace! – which was pretty pathetic of him. Second, he _hurt_ and _forced a kiss_ upon her. That was probably the lowest thing Adam heard.

"So when do we all gang up on him and really teach him a lesson?" Adam asked; he wanted to be a part of the revenge scheme! Clare helped him through a really tough time, and what KC did was unforgivable.

"Still trying to work that out…"

"I could get Drew to help us; he would know KC's weaknesses because they spend so much time on the football team together,"

"I can't see Drew being so willing to help us take him out,"

"…I have an idea. Though, I'm gonna need my mom's makeup kit…" The next day, Adam snuck out his mom's purple and red eye shadow colours before school started, went into the handicapped bathroom (because he wasn't allowed to use the girl's OR boy's) and put on the makeup to make it look like a bruise. Once it looked like Adam got a black eye, he found Drew.

"Andrew!" He ran up to him; covering his "bruised" eye. "Ow…"

"Are you alright…?" Drew replied; furrowing his brow at his brother. "What happened?"

"I was talking to KC… and he… slugged me right in the face… he was calling me a freak!" Deep down in the inside, Adam was laughing as hard as he could. Not that he liked enjoying lying to his brother, but just for the fact that KC was going to get it straight in the face will make everything worth it in the end. Drew's eyes widened in anger and twitched lightly as Adam removed his hand from his eye to see this gigantic bruise on his face.

"He's going to get it, all right…" Drew whispered in a snarl-like manner. "I know where he's supposed to be right now. Let's go." Adam silently texted Eli the "signal" which said, "the bird's in the cage." Yes, things were gonna go in Adam and Eli's favor today.


	8. Chapter 8: Time

**Okay, you're totally going to kill me...  
But for one, this is the last chapter of the series?  
I'm sorry, guys. xD  
But I'm considering to write a new book...?  
**

**I don't mean to pick on you guys,  
but so many reviews were all like "that was so low of them!"  
You can calm down now. :D  
I know it was, but things will be resolved; the plan _falls apart._  
**

**Anywho, THANK YOU TO!  
ninjacat5, Princesakarlita411, kadabrafreak890, babyspongy, Suze18, and GoddessofLove321  
For reviewing. =]  
To everyone else; REVIEW. Can we get at least 45 reviews? :) Please and thank you! *puppy eyes*  
**

**I own nothing. DUR.  
OH, before I forget: ENJOY THE EPISODE TONIGHT, ECLARE FANS!  
I swear to God I'm not lying about it this time. :3  
**

**

* * *

Kiss the Rain; Part Eight: Time****  
**_~A Degrassi Fanfiction~_

Clare felt uneasy the entire day for some reason. She felt like something was wrong with the school; something was lurking in the halls, about to happen. Some part of her was nagging at her to find _someone_, but whom? She decided to stay outside; deep within the crowd and found herself talking to one of the members of the football team; Riley. Clare just needed somebody to talk to, and she found that Riley was a pretty nice guy.

"I don't know… this feeling is bugging me. I don't know if I should just dismiss it or something…" Clare confessed after talking to Riley for a while. The two of them, as they had been talking, grew an invisible bond to each other.

"You should never dismiss what your gut is trying to tell you," He replied; trying to make her feel better. The bell rang a few moments later, and Clare nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Riley! It was nice meeting you, too," And with that, she sped off to her homeroom.

It was lunch time, and she decided to spend time outside by the main staircase to eat. As she was nibbling on her celery sticks, she saw the uprising of a fight and a few familiar faces.

Drew had thrown off his backpack the moment he saw KC on the basketball court who was minding his own business and shooting a few hoops.

"Hey, KC," He called out, and KC couldn't help sigh. He really just wanted to be left alone. Thank God he could go home soon and slump into bed. "I heard you hurt my brother."

"What?" KC turned around and looked at Drew with a skeptical look. "What are you talking about? I wouldn't hurt Adam." Drew pushed KC; causing him to stagger back quite a bit.

"Shut up; you're a liar,"

"Drew, seriously, I wouldn't hurt him at all,"

"Then explain how he got a black eye he said he got from you," What the hell was Drew talking about? Adam was the only person at Degrassi that KC would never consider even punching. There was no way in Hell that he would give the poor guy a black eye. Behind Drew came Adam and Eli, and there was the devilish thing on his eye.

"Adam-!" KC said; looking at him with a bit of fear. "There must be a mistake here; I didn't hurt him!"

"Say that to my black eye, KC," Adam said; forcing a wince to come out. KC glanced over at Eli who had that disgusting, smug smirk on his pale pink lips. This was all his idea; his body language was revealing his own secret. His eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at the boy dressed in all black.

"Hey, Eli," He called out as though he was spitting his name. "Is this the way you get your revenge?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, KC," Eli innocently (and very mockingly) batted his eyes. What a liar. There had to be something to make his plan backfire.

"Drew, can't you see that this was some sort of plan to get you on their side?" KC turned back to Drew; a very hurt expression in his eyes. There really wasn't anybody in this world that he could trust anymore, was there?

"It's my brother's word against yours, KC," Just as Drew was about to attack him, there were a few unexpected guests that arrived.

"Drew, what are you doing?" That voice belonged to Riley. "You know KC is much stronger than you. Don't go picking fights with opponents you know could rip your head off." Riley appeared onto the basketball court with Clare following shortly after. She saw everything that just happened, and she knew that KC was innocent in all this. Drew stopped what he was doing and glared over at Riley.

"It's none of your business, Riley. KC decided to take a free hit on my brother!"

"He's been deceived!" KC pointed dramatically towards Eli and Adam, who were watching from a few meters away with wide eyes. Their plan was falling apart. "They're the ones who set this up so they could beat on me! I didn't even touch Adam." Riley walked over to Adam and looked skeptically at his "bruise." To him, it looked more like makeup being put together than a real one. And for it to get that big a size in a short period of time was a bit unrealistic. He touched the makeup for a quick second; which caused Adam to flinch. On his fingers were bits of purple and red colours; it was the eye shadow.

"Drew, see? It's just makeup," Riley showed Drew his fingers and instantly, he calmed down. He glared over at his little brother; how could he have done that?

"Adam, that was pathetic; really, really pathetic. I'm sorry for the trouble, KC." Before Adam had a chance to explain himself, Drew had already stormed away. He finally realized his consequence and sighed sadly.

"What was the purpose of this?" Riley asked; rubbing his fingers against his shirt to get rid of the makeup. "There must've been a good excuse."

"It's just," Adam decided to speak. "our friend, Clare, was with KC a few days ago and he had unintentionally hurt her and we just got angry about it. It was pretty low of us…" Even though he still was mad at KC, Adam just hated the fact that his older brother was going to kill him for all this later on.

"I don't think I need to lecture you about how stupid it was to go so far; you look like you're going to be feeling it for a while." Riley said; patting Adam on the shoulder. The two of them walked off; leaving KC and Eli on the same basketball court. Through that entire time, Eli had been awfully quiet, again. Adam's plan just failed, and now there wasn't going to be payback. _'Anything you want done has to be done by yourself these days, huh?'_ Eli thought to himself; snorting lightly.

"Yeah, some plan you had there, Eli," KC called out. He was still very angry about the situation, but forgave Drew. He hadn't known the truth anyway. His eyes were full of frustration and were glaring daggers at his "mortal enemy." There was no way those two would ever establish a decent friendship between each other; not even a truce would be considered. "How does it feel to have it all fall apart?"

"Looks like I just have to do things my way then. I can't forgive you for that!" He hissed back; walking over to him and glaring at him intensely. Eli pushed him to the ground and just as he was about to punch him in the face, Clare, who had been watching from where Riley was standing, ran over to them and stopped him.

"Eli, would you stop it already? Enough's enough!" Both of them were surprised to see Clare's hands wrapped around Eli's that was about to knock out KC. Clare was whimpering under her breath and trying her absolute best to not scream out in pain; she had extended her arms beyond her comfort zone.

"Are you… are you taking his side?" Eli was in disbelief; he never expected something like this to happen. His plan really DID fall apart.

"For right now, yes. You KNOW I hate violence, but you still go and do this behind my back! KC didn't even know about the bruises; I'm sure he didn't even realize his grip was so tight so I can't blame him!"

"I have to protect you Clare…"

"That was going way too far! Hasn't KC suffered enough?" There were tears in her eyes; ready to fall at any time. "I'm sorry, Eli… but… I'm not sure how I can deal with this." Both boys' eyes widened in surprise as they heard her speak.

"What… what are you trying to say?" Eli's voice cracked unintentionally.

"Maybe… maybe we should be on a break," Her first good relationship had to end so awfully. Even though Clare was in love with Eli, she just couldn't take the violence; she needed to get her head straight before giving him another chance. She didn't want to "go on break," but how else could she get things to stop? A few tears dropped to the ground as Clare let Eli's hand go and helped KC stand up. Eli couldn't speak; he couldn't grasp on to the situation. All he could do was turn his head away so no one could see the tears in his eyes. He lost his love because of something stupid he did; again. Now he realized he went too far.

"KC… I'm sorry," He whispered as KC and Clare left the basketball court. KC was surprised over the entire scene. He couldn't react at all; he was appalled and didn't know what to say. The two of them found a classroom to be in so the two of them could finally talk in peace without any strings attached. They found themselves in Ms. Oh's media classroom and Clare was failing at controlling her tears; they kept falling without warning.

"I can't believe that just happened," She whispered. KC wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her forearm; getting an intense whimper out of her. He had found one of her bruises by touching there.

"I'm sorry, Clare; for everything. I didn't mean for anything to happen this way,"

"I don't blame you. It's not in me to hold a grudge; no matter how much someone has hurt me,"

"You're a really strong girl, Clare. I admire that about you,"

"Thanks, KC…"

"I'm curious about these bruises. Mind showing them to me?" His request was spoken with a quiet voice, but Clare nodded her head.

"Could you take off my jacket first…?" He obliged to it and took off the jean jacket. She took a breath and rolled up her sleeve to reveal the bad bruise. It decreased in size a little bit, but it was getting a bit of a green tint along with the deep purple colour. KC's eyes widened with fear as he saw it; that was him doing that. He never meant to be THAT rough.

"Oh my God, Clare…" His fingers brushed up against it as softly as possible. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

"I know, you didn't mean it," She sighed lightly; sitting down in one of the chairs. "I shouldn't have told Eli about this in the first place. I know he overreacts to everything…"

"I kinda forced you to kiss me," He tried to chuckle, but it came out more as a snort. "I would've wanted revenge, too. You saw the way I handled Fitz." Clare laughed somewhat; a small smile on her face.

"I guess you're right."

"Is he really all that violent, though?"

"First with Fitz, then with you, so I'm guessing so. But, Eli can be really gentle and sweet… I just need to straighten this out before things get worse,"

"I hear you…" KC sighed; Eli made Clare so happy, and he knew he couldn't make her as much. He knew it was time to let go of her and at least try to move on. KC will always love Clare, and he'll never stop fighting for her, but she moved on to someone else. Perhaps it was time that KC did the same. It was for him and her; he would be free. "But, Clare, I know you really like this guy. Before he slips away, you should grab him back." She looked up at him with watery eyes; she never expected to hear this come from KC; of all people.

"But, KC…"

"Don't worry about anything else. Take your time when thinking about the pros and cons. Just remember that he really likes you and was on your side when no one else was." Clare smiled and nodded her head; wiping away her remaining tears.

"You're right…" She looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks, KC." And even though she was in total pain, she gave him a tight hug; her arms wrapping around his upper body. His cheeks blushed and he hugged her back in response. He was free, he was safe, and he could consider himself happy.

**End

* * *

**

**One last thing. I want to thank every single person who has read this entire story; starting back from "Our Secret." It doesn't matter if you just started reading the whole series or you've been here since the beginning, all of you matter to me by just reading. =] I love you all so much, and it's so appreciated that you're reading! I'll do my best to write you an awesome last book to finish this all up. And yes, there will be lots of Eclare. :) I will see you all and new readers in the next one! Thank you again, and I love you all *SO* much! :)  
**


End file.
